A Furry Encounter
by KerriJoeWhitlock
Summary: Makenna, a teenager; who's ancestors are both werewolf and vampire. Meets the newboy, and imprints... read to find out... possible lemons in future chaps
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

The fire it burned, I could feel the lick of flames up my body. I twisted, and thrashed. Every now and then I'd scream, a loud, ear-piercing, blood boiling shriek of pure agony. A loud angry snap, and another. I arched in spasms of pain. CRACK a scream, choking, agony, blackness. I could hear the engine and sirens as the ambulence rushed me to the hospital, ha, they didn't know I was dying did they... Another eardrum bursting screech. I forced myself to be still, locking my jaw in place, and clenching my fists, fighting then need to scream again. I let the demonic fire burn, hotter and hotter. Another sickening snap, I lost my resolve, screaming again, more darkness. I couldn't feel anything now, accept the fire, I knew I had to fight it, I couldn't let the demon inside me take over. I will stay human, even if it means dying, I must. The fire began to pull back, to ease, cool slightly, pulling away from my limbs, making the fire deep inside me burn hotter and hotter. The medics were trying to pump more and more morphine in, but it wasn't spreading, the demon spit had sealed my veins. It was killing my wolf genes. And still the fire burned on, getting hotter and hotter in my center.

_Oh god, why won't they kill me... _

There it was, my escape, a doorway to death, a portal to re-incarnation. Anything to get rid of the fire. I could feel myself try for the door, but I couldn't, I wouldn't move. Then I realised, It was agony but I needed this fire, for him. He'd be better off if I hung on, I'd finally get to meet him if I did, the fire was the only way to happyness. And still I chanted, _let me die, let me die, let me die. _I could not let go of the fire, I'm a werewolf, I will heal right?

I felt my heartbeat speed up and I convulsed, feeling myself phase, I arched as fur sprouted on my burned body. There were roars of surprise, anger, and fear throughout the ambulance. I growled, as my muscles rippled, tensing for a fight, and then... it was over...

My eyes opened, showing me the ceiling of my black and red bedroom, doing a quick check, I notice, for the first time the lack of fur on my body. I had not phased in my sleep, like I usually did, when I had nightmares. It had been a dream... A horrible, torturous dream, but a dream none the less. I did not know the boy I dreamt of, nor did I know his name... but I knew I'd find out, when I met him anyway, I'd know him anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2:The Boy

I rushed to be ready for school, anticipating something unknown. Pulling my closet door's open, I took out my Slipknot hoodie, and hauled it on over my Manson shirt & skinny jeans. I quickly tied the laces of my Docs and threw my ice-blue hair haphazardly up into a ponytail. It'd do. Slipping my Ipod into my hoodie pocket, and pulling my back onto my back, I flicked through songs, stopping on Freaxx by Brokencyde. I grabbed my keys, and sprinted out of the house. I was late. I drove to school quickly in my speedy, done up BMW M3, it was ice-blue, of course. I chuckled at my obbsession with Ice-blue, as I pulled into the parking lot. I quickly braided my ponytail, and pulled my hood up as I got out of the car. I was settling my fringe over one eye when I noticed it, the Mercedes Guardian, I was parked next too, god it was gorgeous, Sleek, black, and apparantly a racer. They're not supposed to be out in europe yet, I admired it, in awe as I snapped a couple of pictures on my phone. A soft Australian sounding chuckle, coming from behind me, caught my attention. I glanced upwards, blushing when I saw him. My jaw dropped, it was him from my dream. I marveled, taking everything about him in, his gorgeous blond hair, the way it hung straight down past his shoulders. The way it outlined his long face, his gorgeous blue-grey eyes, he saw me checking him out, and his lips pulled up into a wide grin. In his sexy Aussie accent he commented "Nice car" I snorted, "Not as nice as yours, I thought they were only available in Australia?" He looked at me as though waiting for me to pick something up. I headpalmed "duh! stupid 'Kenna. Sorry" He laughed "No worries" as he held out his hand "Matt, and I assume, you're Makenna?" I nodded, smiling happily. Like a gentleman, he held his arm out, for me to lean on. Only then did I notice what he was wearing, skinny jeans, black obviously, and an awesome Slayer shirt. "Awesome outfit" I grinned. I swooned when he grinned at me again. He laughed, and walked me to our class, how he knew we had the same classes I don't know, but he did. It was kinda weird. "So, Matt." I began, hoping to god he didn't notice the way my mouth, curled around his name. "What age are you?" Of course I already, knew the answer, but it just seemed an appropriate question. "Um.. 19" He whispered softly, as we took our seats in biology. "You?" I grimaced, hoping it wouldn't make him run "15" He nodded knowingly "How come we're in the same grade?" "Ah, I am a bit of a genius, put ahead a few grades". My stomach did a backflip, when he smiled, how the hell was I falling for him, already... I muttered something incoherently under my breath, hoping his wolfy ears wouldn't catch it "What's wrong?" he enquired. "Oh nothing" I felt my face heat and flush, giving away my lie. "You're lying to me" he softly stated, tilting my chin up to look him in the eye. "Tell me, please?" He pleaded. "I just, know what you are, because I'm one too". Mister Banner decided to enter then, good timing. Saved by the teacher. I laughed to myself quietly, as Matt scribbled a note, and handed it to me _How do you know? _I smiled, quickly writing a reply _Like I said I'm one too, and my sister is pack Alpha. _He nodded, letting it drop there. I felt his arm wind around my waist, as he hugged me close to him "What are you doing?" I whispered. Just then the bell rang, and we exited the room, passing the vile Denis, Denis bloody Newton. I hated the sleezy git. Denis opened his mouth about to say something when Matt kissed me. "Uhh thanks." I said when we were out of earshot. "You can let go now" He pouted, so cutely. "I don't wanna". I shrugged "Then don't" He laughed, "I won't then". He smiled widely, and pulling me tighter against him, he began to kiss my neck, I thought as first it was only because Denis' twin Mike was passing, but he didn't stop, even when Mike had left. A soft groan came from my lips, and before I knew it we were making out, my legs tight around his waist and my arms around his neck. I moaned as our bodies urgently crushed together, and my hands knotted in his hair. "Mister Timson!" The loud shrill voice of Miss Brandom echo'd down the now empty halls. "Oh shit" I muttered as Matt pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3:The meeting

Matt pulled away from me, with a low, hardly audible sigh. "miss Brandon" He greeted, politely nodding his head. "Why exactly, were you just making out with my little sister?" Ally and I laughed, Matt looked confused, and I laughed, "Matt, Ally. Ally, my new boyfreind" Alison squealed and hugged us both. "Wait until mom hears this, Ha!" I groaned, "No Ally, let me tell her, please?" I begged "Oh by the way, you know that Merc outside? the new one?" She nodded, and raised an eyebrow "His" I grinned as her jaw dropped. "Close your mouth Ally, you'll catch flys" I teased. She quickly shut her mouth, "Wow" She whispered before walking away to her next class. "Um.. 'Kenna? What was that all about?" Matt enquired, "I didn't know you were her little sister, mind you, you two do look alike, but that also means you're the principals daughter, right?" I nodded softly "Well done captain obvious, brownie points for observation!" I teased him, he laughed. "Awesome!"

After the last bell for the end of school went, Matt and I rushed out to our cars "Race you!" I challenged, grinning wickedly. He nodded "Twenty bucks that I'll win" I laughed "You're on!". We were going back to my house, to change and so I could drop of my bag and books, before we went to 'Destiny'. I sped down the backroads, laughing softly at the cute pout on Matt's gorgeous face. I slowed, drifting quickly into the driveway. Dad's cruiser wasn't home yet, but Mom's car was in there alright, she keeps leaving early. "Matt, you owe me" I grinned and he slapped twenty bucks into my waiting hand. I slipped inside the door, Matt trailing behind me, "Mom, I'm home". I called. Her voice answered from the living room, "In here Kenna!" I jogged to the door, to survey the bombsite, before saying "Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." She raised an eyebrow. I took Matts hand leading him into the room. "Mom, this is Matt, I know you met him as a student, but I want you to meet him as my boyfreind". She smiled "I knew she'd get a kick out of your car." He laughed softly, and hugged me. "We're going to Destiny, I want him to hear 'The four horsemen' and 'stillberries' play" She nodded, and I ran upstairs to get changed and grab my guitar.


	4. Chapter 4: Imprinting

I wandered back downstairs after Alison had a good game of 'Makenna Barbie'. My hair up in a bun, Under my floor length leather trench (with matching fingerless gloves) I had a black miniskirt and matching corset, with my Docs and fishnets. I had my Ice-blue guitar case slug over one shoulder, my amp was being brought by Uncle Jazz. I smiled when I set my eyes on Matt must have been home to change, because he looked even more gorgeous then he did at school. A black pair of skinny jeans, hung off his hips, and a button up black shirt hung loose on his thin frame. I swooned and staggered in my docs, and a strong, warm pair of arms encircled my waist, keeping me upright. "Careful" He softly murmered. I did my trench up tighter, and he raised an eyebrow, I shrugged and slipped it off instead, blushing when Matt wolf-whistled. "Thanks" I smiled softly, and he grinned "No, thank you. However, it'd be impossible to keep the guys off you tonight." I laughed. "Doubt it".

Catching sight of my Ice-Blue guitar case, he enquired "What is it with you and ice-blue?" I shrugged "Dunno, I guess it's because I was born with such an unusual hair colour" He nodded gently. "It looks good on you" I smiled "Thanks". Turning to the mirror I began to put my piercings in, my tongue was done already, and my eyebrow, now for my lip and ears. He gasped, catching sight of the ivory wolfs head in between my shoulder blades. It was him in his wolf form. I blushed, and turned to face him "What?!" I demanded, "Sorry, just wasn't expecting that." I nodded, and smiled. "Imprint did we?" He asked curiously. I nodded sighing softly, "Good" He grinned "I've imprinted too." I sighed "I knew being your girlfreind was too good to last" He laughed. "Kenna, I imprinted on you" I hugged him tightly. Our hands entwinged, and we walked out to the Merc. "Can I drive?" He threw me the keys, and I slipped in the drivers seat as he put my guitar on the seat behind me. I groaned at the sound of the engines purr, and giggled softly. My foot slammed down on the accelerator, and the Merc zoomed forward, with a sexy growl.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

We pulled to a stop in front of 'Destiny', and I grabbed my guitar from the back seat. Throwing Matt's keys to him, I headed inside. Five minutes before I was onstage, great. I began my calming technique when we arrived backstage, mumbling 'Matt' repeatedly, he raised an eyebrow "what I do it all the time?" he shrugged and kissed my forehead, just as they announced my band "Good luck. I love you". he whispered, I ran onstage, _woah hang on did he just say "love you"??? WTF?! _ I knew he imprinted but, wasn't it a bit soon?! I looked out to the large crowd, 5,000 people, my biggest audience. The cat calls and roars were brilliant, and now I needed a decent song to sing "Hello Destiny!" I roared, Uncle Emmet, our drummer stood up and roared "We're gonna rock you tonight!" I laughed. "What'll we sing Em?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He grinned widely and began to sing

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

I smiled, joining for Amy Lee's part as I looked Matt who stood at the front of the crowd straight in the eye.

_because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I smiled, and Uncle Em softly sang

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

Me: _The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Emmet and I: _cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I broke into a brilliant guitar riff, as Emmet hammered on the drums.

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone... away_

_You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

I smiled, as the crowd errupted into roared, Matt was blinking back tears, but cheering loudly, and roaring my name happily. "Ok Jazz" I spoke to uncle Jasper, "What now?" I grinned widely, Jasper laughed softly, "Easy..." and broke into quick rap.

_watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
and the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming  
The moon's gonna owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act for me you do  
favors then rapidly  
You just turn around and start askin' me about  
Things that you want back from me  
_

Me:_  
I'm sick of the tension  
Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place  
to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest_

Jasper:

_I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I wanna be in the energy  
Not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
_

I joined in:_  
Maybe some day I'll be just like you  
And  
Step on people like you do  
And run away all the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
Used to be calm, used to be strong,  
Used to be generous, but you should have known  
That you'd wear out your welcome and now you see  
How quiet it is all alone  
_

Jazz stopped conscentrating on his guitar only:_  
I'm so sick of the tension  
Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest_

I'm so sick of the tension  
Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest!  


I laughed softly, letting Jazz start in on his own now:_  
I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I wanna be in the energy  
Not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
_

I sang:_  
You try to take the best of me  
_Jasper rapped:

_Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me  
Go away  
You try to take the best of me_

I screamed loudly._  
Go away, YOU!  
try to take the best of me!  
Go away, YOU!  
try to take the best of me!  
Go away, YOU!  
try to take the best of me!  
Go away, YOU!  
try to take the best of me!  
GO AWAY!-  
_

Together we sang:_  
I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I wanna be in the energy  
Not with the enemy  
A place for my head_

SHUT!  
UP!  
Why?!!-  


_SHUT!_

_UP!_

_WHY?!?!?!_

_  
I am so sick [shut!] of the tension  
Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
[Up!] Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest_

I am so sick [why?!!-] of the tension  
Sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
[Stay]! Find another place [away!] to feed your greed  
[from me!] While I find a place, to, rest!  


I grinned, laughing softly, as we quickly scuffled off stage smiling happily.

"So Kenna" Matt smiled, when we got off stage. "Why the tattoo?" I smiled and told him everything.

**A/N: Ok guys, I need all the reviews I can get!! please!!!!!!!!!**

**or so help me!! no more updating!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rape

When I'd finished his jaw had dropped, and it looked like he had dislocated it by then. I laughed softly, grinning as his mouth quickly shut. I'd told him everything, from the first time I phased to the moment I met him, dreams included, he was purely gobsmacked.

"I was fifteen, when I phased first, it was agony, the one I could go to was Ally I knew she was one but I didn't know it'd happen to me too, sheesh If I'd known, I woulda wanted it to happen earlier. I love being a werewolf, it's freaking awesome. However the reason my hair is this colour is one because of the wolf genes and two because my mom, is half vampire. My mom, is /the/ Renesmee Cullen" Matt staggered backwards, and his jaw redropped, "Wait you mean, your father is Jacob Black?!" he roared angrily, I nodded slightly scared by his reaction. "Um, Matt, I hate him... He raped my mom, and my Gran!, even though Gran was a Vamp at the time... he was in his wolf form and Sam and Quil and Embry held them down! And then, you came and tried to stop them." He looked purely shocked as I said this "How did you know that?" "I watched..." I replied, hanging my head, wispy bits of hair, tumbling out of the bun. A soft sob racked my petite body, and his arms encircled me, shushing me softly, as he rocked me gently in his arms. My phone rang the tone of Closer by NIN

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you, help me I've broke apart my insides help me, I've got no soul to tell -_

I cut it off answering "Hello?" with a gentle blush glad it didn't get to the chorus of the bloody song. Matt laughed as I talked "Yes mom, we'll be home soon. Ok, bye!" I hung up quickly "Sorry bout that." I laughed. Matt grinned kissing my nose "Love you 'Kenna".

I looked up suddenly as shocked as hell "What the fuck?!" I felt confused... and probably looked it too "I love you" he said simply, smiling as he played with my hair "I.. I love you too". He grinned and kissed me again, before picking me up and carrying me quickly to the car.


End file.
